


A New Life

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: Clone Colony AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Colony AU, Domestic Violence Discussion, Gay Clones, Getting Used To Earth Customs, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Polygamy, kink discussion, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Star Wars: the Clone Wars belongs to Disney, sadly. I only own the babies.***After a surprise breakout of clones becoming pregnant, Captain Rex and a sizable portion of the 501st have to retire to a snow chalet in the outskirts of a small Wisconsin town. Hilarity, nonsense, and romance ensue, and for once, everything seems okay.***My Writing Blog





	1. 01

Rex admired the intricate designs on the ceiling through the curtain of bangs he had developed. Either Jesse or Tup must’ve done the painting in their spare time, since pregnancy had knocked a good majority of the 501st on their asses. The designs were truly gorgeous, unlike the captain’s pregnant body. 

Rex glared daggers at his boyfriend, Cody, who slept in a spare cot just a few feet away. But the captain softened his gaze. He was nervous, and a little perturbed. Who wouldn’t when they were expecting their first child?

“Hello, Rex,” Kix walked in, speaking in a soft whisper, “how goes the contractions?”

“They hurt. But I’ve been shot in the chest before. How’s Jesse?” Rex replied, sitting up with quite a bit of difficulty. His bulging tummy hindered his movements.

“He’s eating ice cream and steak while waiting on the news,” Kix yawned, “and you will soon be meeting your daughter.”

“Yeah, the contractions are getting really fuckin’ close! Fucking nine hells, it hurts so bad!” Rex shouted, digging his nails into the fabric of the bed. 

“What? Rex, is the baby coming?” Cody shot up from his cot, stumbling over to Rex’s side. 

“Yes, oh gods, it hurts!” Rex screamed, clinging to Cody’s hand.

“Alright, Rex, push!” Kix held Rex’s thighs apart, gritting his teeth as the captain let out a string of curses. 

Eventually, a very tired Rex cradled a very happy baby girl with a head full of blonde hair in his arms. She babbled and made soft noises as she looked up at her mommy and daddy. Kix stood at the counter, writing out some final reports. 

“Well, she needs a name, Cody,” Rex smiled happily. 

“How does Andromeda sound?” the commander leaned down and kissed his daughter’s forehead. 

“It’s perfect,” the captain smiled down at his baby girl.

“The senator just arrived,” a second trimester Jesse waddled in, “she wants to tell you guys that Resolution 67 has passed. That means a lot of us are going to be transferred to a remote planet far away from any prying eyes. Our children are citizens of the Republic and the planet we’ll be inhabiting.”

“Wonderful. Let her in. I need to speak with her,” Rex turned to get up, but Cody gave him a glare, as if his eyes said “you’re not dropping our newborn”. 

“Good, uh, I guess it is morning,” Padmé Amidala entered the room, echoing such grace despite her commoner’s clothes, “congratulations, Rex, Cody. She’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Rex smiled, “we have a small group of maybe twenty two troopers who have formed family units. But only ten pregnant clones.”

Cody added, “a few troopers have formed family units of three.” 

“We will be able to allocate more funds if necessary,” the senator informed them, “we plan on moving you and Cody in a few days.”

“Good, because I’m about ready to pass out,” Rex yawned, snuggling his daughter.


	2. 02

The midnight black Chevy Silverado pulled into the garage, the engine going silent as it was shut off. Former 501st captain Rex jumped out of the truck, his snow boots with fur at the top hitting the ground with a thud. He opened the backseat and pulled out baby Andromeda. She squealed when she saw her mommy, and Rex held her close. 

“I’ll get the suitcases,” former 212th commander Cody got out of the truck, locked it, and took the suitcases of clothes out of the truck bed. 

The pair trudged through the early morning snow and up to the front door of the snow chalet. The outside sported horizontal wood planks, and the roof was black shingles. The pair stepped inside and into a minimally decorate foyer. They knocked off their boots and stepped into the main family room.

“This is… unbelievable,” Rex stated, gazing around. 

The walls echoed the exterior siding, and the floors were dark hardwoods. To the left was a kitchen and dining area, and to the right, a massive U couch sat in front of a tall black roaring fireplace. 

Curled up on the couch sat a heavily pregnant Dogma, who read a book, quietly humming along with the music in his headphones. He looked up and saw Rex and Cody. He ripped out his headphones and slammed his book shut before getting up and walking up to the visitors. 

“Hello, Dogma,” Rex greeted the rookie, “you’re very… full.”

“Yeah, um, I’m carrying twins,” Dogma rubbed his tummy, “and I’m letting my hair grow out.”

“You look very maternal,” Rex smiled, “and this is little Andromeda.”

“Oh my gosh, she’s adorable! She got your blonde hair mutation!” Dogma gushed, looking at the tiny baby. 

“Is someone here, babe?” a soft voice called from the basement.

“Oh, jeez, I forgot to tell you guys,” Dogma flushed red, “my partner is-”

“Slick?” Cody half shouted, looking at who had climbed up the stairs from the basement.

“Oh, Cody, Rex, you guys came a little earlier than Dogma and I expected,” Slick stepped up behind his boyfriend, snaking his hands around Dogma’s rotund tummy. 

“That’s a surprise,” Rex stated, “Cody, love, will you and Slick please take our bags upstairs?” 

“Yeah, we just got you guys’ room set up,” Slick smiled, taking his hands off of Dogma, “there’s hot cocoa K-Cup pods in the cabinet. Dogma can show you how to use the Keurig, Rex.”

“Okay,” Rex watched Slick and Cody take the suitcases upstairs. 

The pair of mothers sat down on the couch. Dogma rubbed his bulging stomach with manicured fingertips. Rex awkwardly tried not to stare.

“We met in a bar. A one night stand ensued,” Dogma stated, looking away.

“What? I didn’t say anything,” Rex stated, looking bewildered. 

“Well, you didn’t have to, Rex. I know you’re worried, but he’s really nice,” Dogma stated, sighing, “I don’t know how much else I can explain. Boil and Waxer felt the same way. 212th, they’re just as mad as you are at Slick. But I love him. The same way you love Cody.” 

“I respect your decision, Dogma. It just… concerns me,” the blonde explained.

“Anyhow, Andromeda looks hungry. Don’t let her start crying or you’ll wake up Alpha,” the pregnant clone looked at the tiny baby. 

“Alpha is here?” Rex asked as he unzipped his jacket and unbundled Andromeda from her blankets. He guided her to his nipple, and she started nursing. 

“Yes, he’s going to be taking care of the children if we need a break,” Dogma informed the former captain. 

“That’s wonderful. I can’t wait for Tup, Fives, Echo, Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase to get here. It’s a beautiful place. But I’m sure there’s not just them,” Rex yawned.

“Wolffe and Gregor are supposed to be coming as well,” Dogma yawned, “I can’t wait. We’ll all be a big family.” 

“Yeah, a family,” Rex murmured.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas themed chapter. Enjoy. Happy holidays!

It was a cold, snowing evening at the chalet. Rex checked the Christmas cookies, a little disappointed they weren’t done. He returned to his other project, knitting six pairs of socks for the six newborns the family had welcomed. Andromeda was the oldest, followed by Dogma’s twins, Hades and Persephone, Waxer’s twins Venus and Roman, and Jesse’s baby boy, Neptune.

The soft coos from the babies in their rockers just a few footsteps away altered Rex to the presence of Tup, the last clone to be pregnant. Tup walked into the room, his eyes on the babies, but he still kept his hand on his happy baby girl that he was pregnant with. The trooper glowed with fertility, and his long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

“Have you eaten?” Rex raised an eyebrow at Tup.

“Yes, mother hen, I have eaten, thank you very much,” Tup said like a sassy teenager, “Dogma just got done with the yoga session.”

“Do you know when the boys will be back?” Rex checked his cookies and set them on the counter for decorating.

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything, mother hen,” Tup stated.

Jesse walked in and got started on setting up the changing table. Every four hours, they changed six dirtied diapers and fed six starving babies. But thankfully, they had all started sleeping through the night.

Rex picked up the first baby and began to change diapers. Jesse glared at him when the former captain got to Neptune, as if Rex did something wrong to upset the blue haired baby, Jesse would pounce, and it would be an all out cat fight.

Tup made each baby a bottle of pre pumped breast milk. It wasn’t in shortage with four nursing moms and one about to start nursing in the house. Even the dads had started stealing a few ounces of breastmilk, just to cut down on the immense out that’s in the fridge.

The crowd of boyfriends entered the chalet, carrying dead animals in their hands, rifles on their backs, and snow on their boots. Couples reunited, kissing and hugging each other, and babies squealed upon seeing their daddies.

Rex immediately started ushering them to knock off the snow and to _not get any damn blood on his hardwoods!!!_ Cody carried the kills to the sink, trying to avoid an angry Rex with a rolling pin.

Alpha watched from the top of the stairs, resting his head against the banister. He smiled, something he hardly did. He decided it was best to join the happy family before him. He trudged downstairs, and was greeted with many back slaps and hugs. The babies cooed happily upon seeing their adopted grandfather.

A soft knock on the front door silenced everyone, and like many drills before, the mothers disappeared downstairs with their children, and the father quickly armed themselves. Kix readied the medical bay, carefully concerned with the casualties.

Cody slowly opened the door, and shock crossed his face the moment he saw the redheaded clone standing before him, “Fox, get in here. You scared the shit out of me!”

Fox stepped inside, his stomach intensely swollen. He sighed, “I’m sorry. I had to get somewhere safe. I barely made it to the door. I need Kix, and fast.”

“You’re in labor?!” Cody’s eyes widened, “Wolffe, get Kix, now! Someone help Fox downstairs!”

“I got him,” Fives swept the very pregnant trooper off his feet and carried him downstairs.

Rex nearly screamed when he saw the state the red commander was in, frail, but heavily pregnant. He moved in to comfort Fox, taking the commander’s hands in his. Fives gently laid Fox down on a cot. Fox let out a string of curses, clutching his stomach.

“Get still,” Kix told everyone in the basement, “don’t stress him, okay? Everyone who hasn’t had a child or can’t have one, step out now. Take the babies to the nursery.”

About thirty minutes of tense waiting passed upstairs, the fathers nervously buried themselves. Hardcase quickly started dinner, knowing the stress would make everyone hungry. Wolffe moved in to help. Alpha quietly sat by the fire, knowing he would have to do the Mando’a blessing over the child… if it survived.

Kix carefully helped a weak Fox up the basement stairs. Rex carried the newborn baby boy behind them. Fox curled up on the couch and held his newborn. The baby made soft babbles, looking around the room.

“Wow, Fox, he’s adorable,” Dogma moved in, looking at the baby.

“What’s his name?” Tup shoved Dogma aside, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from his vod.

“I think I’m going to name his Ares,” Fox smiled, “he got my hair.”

“Damn right that kid did,” Wolffe stated, wrapping an arm around Gregor.

“Welcome, Ares,” Alpha smiled at the tiny child, and he streaked the child’s forehead in blood from his pricked finger, “you are family now.”

Fox sighed quietly, glad to be home.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobia, Echo's sassy clapbacks, and Cody worrying. Please comment and tell me what you think about sassy!Echo.

Rex sat down and examined the stitches on his knitting project. He was knitting Cody a set of orange fingerless gloves. Pretty hypocritical, but it wasn’t that big of an issue. Finding that they were all satisfactory, he casted off the loom and finished the little decorative stitching at the top. 

“Hey, um, Rex, can I talk to you?” Echo suddenly appeared next to Rex on the couch.

“Sure, Echo, what’s up?” Rex put down his knitting supplies.

“We need to go into town. The boys are out hunting, and I’m tired of being cooped up,” the former ARC trooper whined softly. 

“Alright. Tup and Dogma can handle the brood,” the former captain grabbed his jacket and hid his knitting supplies away. He strapped on his boots and hollered over his shoulder, “Echo and I are going out!”

“Alright!” Dogma shouted back.

Together, Rex and Echo trudged into the snow and jumped into the black GMC Denali since the boys had taken the two Chevy Silverados. Rex cranked it up and turned the heat all the way up. Echo checked his prosthetics while they drove into the small town nearby.

Rex pulled the truck into the parking lot of a Walmart. He grabbed his wallet and the keys, and he looked to Echo as the ARC took out his list. The trooper looked adorable in his big fluffy winter coat with fur trim around the helm of the hood. They stepped into the snow and ran inside, dusting the snow off their coats and their boots at the door. Rex grabbed a shopping cart and started perusing the aisles, Echo following behind.

“So, Echo, what is it you came out here for?” the blonde asked.

“Um, I came out for some special items, and a few toys for the babies,” the ARC said, his prosthetics whirring softly. 

“Lemme guess, condoms, lube, amongst other questionables?” Rex laughed softly.

“Actually, no. I need to get Fives and Tup some candy. They’ve both got incredible sweet tooths,” Echo blushed a deep red, “Fives fell in love with those Snickers candies, and Tup likes those… what are they? Uh, I think it’s the M&M’s?”

“Cody can’t eat that crap. He doesn’t like chocolate,” Rex looked at the signs hanging from the ceilings, “that aisle’s got it. Come on, Echo.”

They walked to the candy aisle, and Echo picked out big bags of candy for his loving boyfriends. The two troopers continued walking around, not really wanting to go home. The former ARC found joy in the variety of hot teas, picking out a few to try. 

Rex dragged Echo away from the food and to the clothing and accessories located in the middle of the store. Echo spotted a really shiny choker he knew Dogma would like, and Slick would find humorous. 

“Hey, faggots!” someone shouted, and Rex whipped around quickly, eying a group of teenagers behind them. 

“Rex, don’t,” Echo rested his robotic hand on Rex’s elbow.

“You already know that’s not going to stop me,” Rex murmured softly. He glared at the young kids ferociously, “got a problem, shitheads?”

“Yeah, you, fucking faggot. Spreading your gay here,” one of the teens laughed after the half assed insult. 

“I honestly don’t have time to deal with backwoods ignorant pieces of dogshit because unlike you bums, I have to get home to my loving family and check on my wonderful husband who’s twice the gentlemen you are all together,” Rex retorted, a calm but murderous look on his face, “and if you had even the slightest idea of how insults work, I’d suggest you go home and practice some before starting shit, kiddos.”

“Damn, dude, that was savage as fuck,” the teenagers turned on their friend.

“And as for you inbred redneck trash, at least the time I spent in the closet helped me gain some fashion sense. You’re just sitting in the closet, trying to half ass insults to hide the fact that you’re gay too,” Echo stated, a cold look on his face, “now go home to Alabama and fuck your cousin Darren whilst swaddled in a Confederate flag.”

“Damn, Echo, that was awesome,” Rex said as he and Echo walked away. 

“Well, ARC troopers can hold their own,” Echo shrugged, “and I sit in front of a television all day, so…”

“Let’s head home,” Rex smirked.

***

About thirty minutes later, Rex turned the Denali into the driveway, noticing both Silverados were in the garage. Cody sat in the snow, his arms around his knees, a worried look on his face. Rex parked the Denali and grabbed the groceries from the back. He and Echo walked up to Cody.

“Where were you?” Cody shot to his feet, “we were looking all over for you.”

“We went shopping. I got you some fuzzy socks,” Rex handed Cody a bag, “apparently a university called ‘Clemson’ has that orange shade you find so desirable as a representation of their school.”

“And we got Fox some ‘University of South Carolina’ red socks with chickens on them!” Echo smiled, seeming to glow with confidence. 

“Come inside,” Cody stated, “I wanna make sure this is real.”

“It is, Cody. Don’t worry. We are a-okay,” Rex reassured his concerned boyfriend. 

“Alright,” Cody sighed, wrapping his has around Rex’s waist, “but I still wanna show some appreciation for my lovely boyfriend.”


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more than likely going to be one of the last few chapters out before the new year. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please tell me if you want Bear to come up again.

Hardcase swung the axe he held in his hand, and in one swoop, the massive oak tree fell. It hit the snow covered forest floor with a loud crash. Jesse cheered from his spot in the red Ford F-450, curled up in the passenger seat with baby Neptune. The baby jolted awake, surprised to see his mommy so excited.

“Jeez, dude, that was loud,” Fives said from beside the truck, holding an axe in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in his other, “I bet the boys back at the house heard that.”

“I hope that didn’t wake baby Ares,” Tup said, still heavily pregnant and not stopping. He propped his axe up on his shoulder, “poor Fox took forever for that little brat to fall asleep.”

“Tup, I still don’t feel comfortable with you being out here,” Kix stated, leaning against the grill of the white Silverado parked just a few feet away. 

“I’m pregnant, not broken!” Tup shouted back, patting his swollen tum. 

“Anyways,” Kix turned his attention to Hardcase, who rubbed his elbow, “did you pop it out of place again?”

“No, it’s okay,” Hardcase waved away his worried boyfriend.

“Seriously, we should be heading back. It’ll be dark soon,” Echo murmured, “don’t want Rex and the rest of the moms worried.”

***

Once the crew arrived back home, the massive family sat down to eat. Rex plopped a massive turkey on the table, and the bird was accompanied by green beans, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. They dug in, no one really saying a word. After everyone was done eating, Dogma and Tup got to doing dishes with Alpha’s and Wolffe’s help. 

“I’m putting all the babies to bed,” Jesse stated, taking the babies upstairs. 

A chorus of “thank you” erupted from the living room. Cody sat down by the bookshelves and started sorting through the three hundred and ninety two books on them. Slick replenished the wood in the fireplace. 

A soft knock on the door disrupted the family. Cody motioned for everyone to be quiet. He grabbed his rifle from the wall and slowly made his way to the door. He put his ear to it. 

“Brent Mountain Sheriff’s Department,” a stern voice said on the other side of the door. 

“Hold up, let me put my gun away,” Cody said, handing his gun off to Rex, who had followed Cody to the door. 

Cody opened the door, and a strong, tall man stepped over the threshold. Anxiety permeated the house. The local authorities had left them alone the entire six weeks they had been there, so it must be something serious.

“What can I assist you with, officer?” Cody asked, his eyes warily watching the officer. 

“I need to speak to Alpha,” the officer stated, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I understand,” Cody let the officer walk past him.

Alpha and the officer took a moment to talk to one another privately. Cody secured his rifle away in the lockbox. The entire house was filled with an eerie quiet. Not even the babies made noises. 

The officer left without a word to anyone else, and Alpha looked pretty disheveled as he walked downstairs. No one said a word about the hickey on the old commander’s throat or his limp. 

The house continued back to normal, everyone shuffling around to finish up last minute chores and to curl up together around the two story fireplace. Boyfriends snuggled with boyfriends, and trios got comfy. Tup sat in the middle of the massive U couch, holding his bulging tummy. 

“Alpha, who was that?” Dogma asked quietly. 

“That was an old friend. Many of you recall ARC Commander 8964, I’m sure. Well today he goes by ‘Bear’, and he is the lead officer in charge of Brent Mountain’s police force. He is also my occasional sexual partner,” Alpha explained. 

“Don’t worry, Alpha, it’s no big deal,” Rex put his hand on the trooper’s shoulder. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” the old commander laughed to himself.

“No, it isn’t, Alpha,” Cody stated, “we all have to get it out somehow.”


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for stillborn babies and blood. 
> 
>  
> 
> I promise it's going to be a happy ending. I can't have my babies suffer.

Rex heard the soft footsteps coming down the staircase as he made himself a cup of hot chocolate in the middle of the night. He turned and saw Tup disappear into the downstairs bathroom. Rex went back to his hot chocolate and sipped it carefully. He set it down, breathing like a retarded dragon when the too-hot liquid touched his tongue. 

A scream ripped through the house, and Rex immediately bolted to the bathroom. Tup sat against the wall, blood streaked down his thighs. Rex’s eyes widened, and he started screaming for Kix as he got blankets for Tup.

“What the hell?” Kix stumbled into the bathroom, “what’s wrong?”

“Tup delivered the baby in the toilet, Kix,” Rex hissed, “now get your ass over here and start working your voodoo magic.”

“Oh kriffin’ nine hells,” Kix muttered, grabbing his medical kit and letting Jesse in. 

Jesse recovered the baby, and Kix started running vitals on Tup. Rex grabbed more blankets. The entire clan had amassed in the living room, concerned for the last pregnant clone. Fives and Echo hung back, terrified looks across their faces. 

Kix and Jesse shut the door behind Rex, locking the former captain out. Rex punched the wall beside the door before resting his forehead against the cold wood. Cody immediately jumped to the aid of his boyfriend, carefully pulling Rex away from the bathroom and sitting him down on the couch. 

It was an entire hour before Kix and Jesse stepped out of the bathroom, blood all over their clothes and hands. A tired look crossed the medic’s face, and Jesse looked stunned. Tup’s soft whimpers could be heard inside the bathroom, and Fives and Echo rushed passed everyone to get to their boyfriend. 

“Kix, what the hell happened?” Hardcase spoke first.

“Tup’s child was stillborn,” Kix stated flatly, wiping his hands across his forehead, streaking his brother’s blood across his face. 

“And I’m assuming Tup is… in very bad condition?” Alpha swallowed nervously.

“It’s more than we can handle here,” Jesse explained, “we need to get him admitted to a hospital.” 

“I’ll get the phone,” Cody stated.

***

Six painstaking hours later, Tup was finally able to be seen by his family at the hospital. Fives and Echo moved in first, saying hello to their weakened boyfriend before bursting into tears. One by one, everyone told Tup their condolences, and a lot of tears were shed. 

What went through Tup’s mind was the fact that he was unable to bring his baby into the world. He watched the nurses bring him his dead child wrapped in a baby blue blanket. It would’ve been a happy baby boy. Tup sighed and stared down at his child’s face. 

“Tup, honey,” Fives said in his boyfriend’s ear, “they have to take him now.”

“Don’t,” Tup croaked softly, looking into his boyfriend’s big brown eyes.

“Tup, you have to say goodbye,” Echo prodded his boyfriend.

“NO!” Tup yelled, holding the baby close. 

And the child erupted into screams. Tup sat still, shock painted across his face. Echo jumped back, confusion in the former ARC’s eyes. Even the nurses were shocked. 

“Oh my,” Fives breathed, taking a look at his screeching son, “you scared the hell out of us, little one!” 

“His name is Shinigami, Fives,” Tup hissed sharply, “now get out so I can nurse, you perverts!”


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating for sexual content reasons. This is extremely Dogma/Slick and Kix/Jesse/Hardcase centered. Enjoy!

“You were pregnant when Umbara happened, weren’t you, Rex?” Alpha asked Rex one very late night as the former captain nursed Andromeda.

“Yes, honestly, we all were, I think. Except for Tup. I know Slick had just been released around Umbara, and he was working technical on a few ships nearby 79’s,” Rex rubbed his child’s back. 

“Dogma got pregnant not long after Umbara, or so he told me,” Alpha looked at Dogma, watching the youngest trooper nurse his twins. 

Dogma heard this and memories flashed before his mind.

_“Look at you,” Slick said as he sat down next to Dogma, “you’re adorable. Shiny?”_

_“Not shiny anymore,” Dogma downed his drink, “I’m sure you heard.”_

_“Brave thing you did, Dogma,” Slick smirked, leaning in, “honestly.”_

_“You say that as if it means something,” the younger trooper laughed quietly._  

_“Kid, it does,” Slick yawned, “I know it doesn’t mean anything to a kid like you, but given the chance, I’d like to work out my kinks on you.”_

_“Kinks? Trooper, have you not read the regulations-” Dogma was cut off by Slick bursting into laughter._

Dogma excused himself, taking his twins back upstairs. He tucked them into their cribs before he flopped down in bed next to Slick. He sighed and curled into the soft blankets. Slick rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Dogma’s chest.

***

That fateful night.

Meeting Slick in the bar.

The one night stand in the storage closet.

Slick’s gentle kisses. 

Dogma’s feverish moans.

Dogma dreamed it all over again. Down to every last detail. The way Slick held him up when his knees gave out, the way Dogma let the regulations slip away from his mind. And how gentle Slick was. Dogma had been with other troopers before, but those were just rough fucks that didn’t mean anything. Slick’s hands were made for love making, not quickies in a shower stall or underneath the mess hall tables. Or on them, for that matter.

His night with Slick, it had changed his life. For the good.

*** 

Jesse cracked his knuckles as he read his book in the bathroom. Cody had invested in some very nice gay manga, or _yaoi_ , as it was called. Jesse insisted on keeping _Killing/Stalking_ for himself.

Steamy as it was, it was still quite the unhealthy relationship. He could hear Hardcase getting up to check up on him. Jesse pulled the helm of his nightgown down and hid the book. 

“Jess, come on, babe. Let’s get back to bed,” Hardcase quietly opened the door.

“Coming,” Jesse murmured, tucking the book into the waistband of his boxers.

“Reading again?” Kix called from the king sized bed they shared.

“Yeah,” Jesse muttered, “just had to finish this chapter.”

“While we sit here and wait,” Hardcase snatched the book away, “this book is really filthy. I honestly don’t know how our lovely little bunny rabbit could possible read this without fainting.”

“Don’t pick on him,” Kix groaned, “bring him to bed.”

Hardcase picked Jesse up and set him carefully on the bed. The trio curled up together, and Hardcase flicked off the light. Kix rubbed Jesse’s shoulders, smiling quietly. 

“Remember when our little bunny found out he was pregnant?” Hardcase teased, “he was so happy we had to hold him still for the ultrasound. It was so adorable.”

“Remember when our little bunny got pregnant?” Kix laughed softly.

“You mean when he was bent over the Captain’s desk in his office?” Hardcase laughed, “oh gods, do I.” 

“Just fuck me already,” Jesse whined.

“Don’t mind if we do,” Kix and Hardcase said in sync.


	8. 08

“MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!” Rex screamed so loud the boys outside heard. 

The former captain stared down at his loom, his eyes seething mad. One of the pegs had broken off his favorite loom, and he was angry. He threw it across the room and stalked outside, grabbing Cody’s long range hunting rifle on his way out. He walked through the woods and found himself in the middle of an uncharted part of the forest. 

Fear streaked through the captain’s mind. He was lost, and he knew it was dangerous to be lost in these woods. He hunkered down in the soft snow. He sucked in an anxious breath.

A dark shadow passed in front of him. He shrieked and took off running. Ragged breaths tore from the captain’s lungs. His bright blonde hair streaked out behind him as he darted in between trees. He froze just in front of the house.

The shadow stood before him. He took a step back, a scream on the tip of his tongue. The shadow materialized in front of him, only as a much more twisted reflection of Rex.

Red eyes bore into the former trooper’s soul. Sharp canines hid behind black clad lips and a dark black trenchcoat hid any other defining features of this  _ thing’s  _ body. Rex felt a shiver run down his spine. The forest was eerily quiet.

“Rex? Are you okay?” Cody walked up behind Rex.

“What?” Rex half shouted. Then he calmed down, “oh nothing. Just got mad. My loom broke.”

“Come inside. I’ll order you a new one,” Cody took his boyfriend’s hand.


	9. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new relationship tag. Enjoy! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Yule, or whatever you celebrate.

Boil dusted off the box he kept in his closet. He carefully lifted the lid, his eyes darting to the pictures inside. He took each one of them out. One by one, he laid the pictures on the floor next to him. 

He started crying. A brother lost - Crys was the only other 212th member he cared about outside of the family. And Crys - he wasn’t a father or a mother, so the chalet would forever be incomplete. At least Boil had his boyfriend, Waxer, and their twins.

***

Crys stepped out of the Chevy Silverado. Wolffe joined him, grabbing the blonde’s bags. There was a passing silence between them. They headed inside. Crys pulled his hood off and looked around. The chalet was calm and quiet after lunch. The rest of the family had dispersed, some napping, others working on projects. 

Hardcase sat in the floor of the living room, putting together a binder full of recipes he was yearning to attempt. He looked up, and he froze still.

Crys put a finger over his lips, “shh.” 

Hardcase nodded. Crys smirked and headed upstairs and found Fox’s bedroom. The former Coruscant Guardsman sat in his bed, cradling his son as he read a worn copy of  _ Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone _ to the little baby. 

Crys cracked the bedroom door, and he stepped in. Fox looked up, and he bit back a scream of joy. His beloved boyfriend had made it home. Fox carefully got up and threw himself into Crys’ arms. They kissed and whispered I love you’s back and forth. 

Boil heard the commotion and stepped into Fox’s room. That acid yellow blonde hair threw him off guard. He covered his mouth and ran up to his  _ vod _ . 

“Hey, Boil. Where’s your boyfriend?” Crys asked, touching his brother’s shoulder 

“Wax’ika is out with a few other troopers,” Boil stated, “glad you’re alive. Just didn't expect you'd be knocking boots with this one.”

“Oh it was more than knocking boots, Boil,” Fox spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the Mando'a correct for the two instances it was used. I need to write more Boil/Waxer... I need to write more, period.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for kink discussion, domestic violence discussion, and Dogma finding out he likes being a dominatrix.

Tup hummed quietly to himself and tried to focus on his new tattoo draft. He was making a cute little tree for Alpha, and he had planned on putting all the kids’ names on it. He smiled down at his creation.

Dogma called out, “Tup, _vod_ , could you come here?”

Tup left his workbook open and went to Dogma’s room. Dogma perched on the king sized bed, and Tup looked at the bedsheets, confused by the baby pink color.

“I wanna ask you something,” Dogma sighed, “does everyone hate Slick?”

“No, _Dog’ika_ ,” Tup said, taking a deep breath, “we just don’t want him to hurt you. You’re very vulnerable to abuse, ya know?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dogma hissed, brown eyes narrowing.

“It means I don’t think you’re capable of leaving an abusive relationship on your own, and you’ve still got a shiny’s mind. I hear you sometimes. Your rank kink doesn’t go away overnight. I hear you and him. The walls are thin, _vod._ ”

“Slick treats me well. He helps me get dressed, he helps me clean myself, and he’s a wonderful father.”

“I know. But I still worry, Dogma. See, he’s just… untrustworthy. When he sold secrets like that, it’s difficult to regain trust.”

“He’s better than Fives. I hear you and him fighting sometimes,” Dogma growled, “he hits you, doesn’t he?”

“What in nine hells are you talking about?”

“At night, I hear you getting slapped around,” the stressed out clone stated, “he calls you names.”

“Dogma, I have a rough sex kink, _cyar’ika_ ,” Tup pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh.”

“You mean to tell me… You and Slick have vanilla sex? Seriously?” Tup sat down beside Dogma.

“The most kinkiest thing we do… it’s doggy style. He’s really… Gentle. Doesn’t even leave hickeys,” Dogma explained.

Tup sighed and had to hold back the urge to laugh, “alright. How ‘bout you two spice it up? Try maybe asking him to pull your hair or be a little rougher on you. I’m not saying bring out the whips and chains yet but try something new. Porn can give you some ideas.”

***

Dogma laid down underneath Slick that night for their scheduled romp. Sex had to start being scheduled since Alpha could only handle a few babies at a time. And the grump needed his sleep.

“So what was that thing you wanted to do?” Slick asked his partner.

“Um, could you try pulling my hair just a little?”

“I could.”

So they continued on with their night. Dogma felt safe and secure when Slick held him as the sergeant slowly thrusted inside him. A chorus of moans left the bottom’s soft, plump lips.

And a yank of Dogma’s hair paused that chorus and got Slick slapped.

“Ow… Babe, that was fucking hot,” Slick stated.

“It… was?”

“Hit me again, please, but harder.”

Dogma struck him again, and the skin on skin contact rang through the house. Slick moaned and filled the condom he had on right then and there.

So in short, Dogma discovered his dominatrix side and Slick learned to enjoy being someone’s bitch.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to clonesneedluv on Tumblr for making a post about my story! 
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you guys are interested: [My Blog](https://www.geminidragon2018.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sassy!Rex is so sassy.

“So, Kix, do you have an explanation?” Cody asked, looking at the medic. 

“I have no idea what caused the random pregnancy boom, but I do know that the estrogen hormones have affected body mass in certain areas and actually made our carriers more… feminine,” Kix stated.

“So eventually all our adorable mommy clones will look like femboys?” Slick said in a snarky voice.

“It seems that way. I’m starting to think this is more of a DNA mutating pathogen. It’s not going to kill anyone, at least not from what I’ve seen,” Kix looked at his laptop, “so we should relish the fact that we are away from the war and enjoy civilian life.”

“We really need to start talking about logical income opportunities,” Fives leaned on the conference table. 

Crys sighed, “Fives, the only way we can bring in enough money to support our clan is either to start a strip club or a brothel.”

“Or we could try porn,” Hardcase blurted out.

“No, no, and hell no,” Cody listed his answers, counting on his fingers, “we either start a restaurant, or we start making our own goods to sell.”

“All in favor of a restaurant,” Crys announced, “say ‘aye’.”

The room erupted, “aye.”

“It’s settled,” Boil stood up, “I’m sure since Cody suggested it, he can handle the finding of a proper location. Hardcase can handle whatever kind of food we are to produce, and Tup can handle interior decorating.”

“Why Tup?” Echo asked.

“Have you seen his bun?” 

***

Rex greeted Cody as he returned to bed about five minutes after the meeting concluded. The former captain sat with the bedsheets over his lower half as he read a book from Dogma’s young adult novel collection. Andromeda slept in her bassinet next to the bed.

“Rex, hon, I guess we’re starting a family restaurant,” Cody stated, slipping off his bedroom shoes. 

“Who’s idea was that?” the blonde didn’t look up from his book.

“Uh, mine,” Cody smirked, laying down next to Rex. 

“Wow, Codes, you sound very proud of yourself,” Rex closed his book, “do you have any idea of what this entails?”

“Not a damn thing.”

***

Cody awoke the next morning to find Rex sitting at his desk, pen in hand and their shared laptop wide open. Andromeda nursed from her mother’s chest, guzzling down milk greedily.

“What are you doing?” Cody sat up and leaned on his elbow, “looking for knitting patterns?”

“Do shut up, my love. I’m reading articles about starting a restaurant. Of course, there’s a metric ton of issues we need to handle if we ever plan to get it off the ground and make it sustainable. I don’t believe you’ll take into account all the minute details, but that’s why two heads are better than one,” Rex smirked in the safety of facing away from his lover, “and I’m feeding Andromeda. Please, for the love of Jango, get me something to eat before I faint.”

“Right away, your majesty,” Cody climbed out of bed, fetching Rex some fresh fruit stolen from the breakfast smoothie fruit drawer of the big fridge in the kitchen, “Hardcase made granola bars and smoothies.”

“Like every morning,” Rex rolled his eyes before taking the strawberry Cody offered him into his mouth, “the man could make a killing.”

“That’s it,” Cody stated, “we could sell Hardcase’s breakfast smoothies.”

“And Fives could make his wonderful burritos on the side,” Rex looked up at Cody, “Corellian nine hells, we are geniuses!”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there is some sexual content later in this chapter. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters, hence the smut.

“Hold on, Wolffe,” Gregor stopped in front of a strip mall in downtown Brent Mountain.

“What is it, love?” Wolffe joined his boyfriend, “oh, the empty unit over there.” 

“Look at it, babe,” Gregor ran up to the window, “it’s perfect. Write down the number in your phone and call. This location is perfect. Let Alpha and Cody know about this place.”

“On it, sweetie,” Wolffe took out his phone.

***

“Dogma, you have the best handwriting. Get started on copying the menu out of Hardcase’s chicken scratch,” Jesse handed Dogma a thick binder with papers protruding from the seams.

Dogma gulped softly, “um, okay. I-I’ll get on it.” 

“Perfect. Rex, Waxer, how goes the Fives part of the project?” Jesse turned to the two blondes. 

“Fives has tiny writing,” Waxer complained, “someone bring me Alpha’s reading glasses.”

***

Slick, all dressed in black, walked through the woods. The house was starting to get stuffy. He strode through the trees, minding the orange ties he had been using to make his path.

He found himself a little farther in the woods than he wanted. He shrugged and sat down on a fallen tree. The sky above filtered down through the pine canopy, casting shapes of light on the snow below. 

“Slick, man, you need to get back to check on Dogma,” he told himself. 

He got up and turned around, only to spot Crys walking through the woods as well. Boil stood beside the blonde man, and they met Slick’s gaze. A quiet understanding passed between them, and they walked back to the house together in silence. 

Stress met them the moment they walked through the door. Fives had started teaching the moy clones to use the blender to make Hardcase’s smoothies. Slick swallowed nervously, and he saw how upset Dogma looked, very frustrated. 

“Hades and Persephone need to be fed,” Slick reminded Dogma, giving his boyfriend a break.

***

Within a month, the family had everything set into motion. The restaurant was opening on the last Saturday of March, which was forecasted to be unseasonably mild. Even Alpha had learned to make every delicious item on the menu, and he had picked out a few organic suppliers personally to deliver products to the restaurant. The Friday before the big opening day rolled around quicker than anticipated. 

“Are you nervous?” Rex asked Cody as they got ready for bed that Friday night. 

“Are you?”

“Of course, but I’m putting my faith in you guys,” Rex smiled cheerfully. 

“I hope everything goes well.”

“Shh, come to bed. Let me relax your nerves,” Rex took Cody’s hand and pulled him into bed. 

“What, a good luck blowjob?” Cody’s brown eyes brightened. 

“Fine,” Rex sighed, “we haven't had sex since Andromeda was born.”

“It’s been three months,” stated Cody, his eyebrows knit in thought. 

Rex snorted, “oh, come on, it was bound to happen sometime.”

“We have to be quiet. Wolffe and Gregor are watching her tonight, and they’re right next door,” Cody reminded Rex as the blonde got into a comfortable position over Cody’s crotch, and a hiss left the man’s lips as his boyfriend pulled down his pants, letting his erection spring free. 

“Fuck, Codes, you should’ve told me,” Rex laughed before taking the tip of Cody’s cock in his mouth. 

In one seamless move, Rex expertly deepthroated his boyfriend’s cock, taking it all the way to the hilt. Cody bit back a groan that damn sure would’ve woken the entire house. His fingers clawed at the silky white sheets as Rex bobbed his head. 

Cody put his hands at the sides of Rex’s face, before slowly letting his hips rock in and out of Rex’s mouth. The blonde’s swollen and red lips wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock in a divine way. 

“Look at me,” Cody whispered, his throat hoarse with need. 

Rex looked at him through his lashes as he stroked the shaft with his left hand and teased the head with his tongue. He braced himself against the bed with his right hand. 

“I’m close. Spit or swallow?” Cody warned, keeping Rex’s comfort in mind. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Rex paused, “just let me…” 

“I wanna keep you happy too,” Cody cocked his head. 

“Then let me,” Rex snarled sharply. 

“Fuck, Rex, you get so hot when you give orders. I’m gonna...” Cody let out a strangled groan as he came down Rex’s throat. 

Rex lifted his head, and he smiled at Cody, cum dripping from the sides of his mouth. Cody heaved, catching his breath and looking down at his boyfriend. Rex grabbed some tissues, and he got up to go rinse his mouth out. 

“That was fun,” Cody stated, “I think I’ve got all the luck I need.”

Rex only rolled his eyes.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This chapter features some sassy!Tup. 
> 
> For those interested, the official clone colony AU blog is out on Tumblr. Link will be posted in the story summary. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Clone Colony AU Blog](https://clonecolonyau.tumblr.com)

Fives stood at the register, his eyes bright and anxious. The store had been open for three minutes and seven seconds, exactly. And three people had already come on and sat down to order. Dogma waited tables, his uniform looking great on his curvy body he had owned ever since he had the twins. Tup also helped deal with the ever expanding crowd. His bun looked prim and proper, and the uniform was perfect on his tiny body.

“Hey, Fives, table 6 and 2 need their orders rang up,” Dogma handed Fives order tickets, “regular smoothies are $1.99. Granola bags start at $1.99, and all the orders added three additional toppings. So that’s about $2.50 a bag.”

“Um, alright,” Fives mumbled, typing the prices into the register. 

***

“I’m sooo glad a decently modern restaurant opened here,” Tup overheard a few teen girls chatting back and forth. 

“Seriously. This place is finally cool. And look at the cute hipster guy waiting tables. I want to feel his flannel, if you know what I mean. Look at his ass!”

“He is pretty cute, but the guy at the register with the homemade loom knit beanie is fuckin’ fine. He’s got a tattoo on his eyebrow. Wonder what it means.”

“Oh shut up, Vanessa. The guy in the uniform over there with the blonde hair is the cutest. Look at his adorable face. He’s a little chubby but he’s so sweet looking.”

“Did you just call my coworker fat?” Tup turned around quickly, “I’m offended. Honestly, what gave you the right to sit there and criticize him for his body shape? He’s healthy and happy.”

“I’m sorry,” the girl who spoke about Rex said, looking at her smoothie awkwardly.

“You best be, because otherwise, you and I will need a talk about how nowadays men need body positivity, too,” Tup stated, looking sassy as hell.

“Yes, sir,” the girls all chorused.

***

Rex took a sip of his smoothie as he rubbed his sore, achy feet. He sighed and put back on his shoes. He had another five hours to work. He washed his hands and walked over to a group of guys that had sat down at table 7. Cody gave him a firm nod, as if to say “if they fuck with you, let me know”.

“Good afternoon, lovelies, and welcome to the Fett Café. What can I get y’all this fine day?” Rex greeted them with a smile.

“Oh, um, wow. I didn’t expect to be gay today,” one of the guys stated, a dumbstruck look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Rex cocked his head.

“You’re really hot, is what Dumbass over there is trying to say,” the guy sitting against the wall stated, “God, Harry, be more upfront. Damn.”

“I’m sorry, I’m currently in a relationship,” Rex started blushing.

“No, honey, he’s just complimenting you. The guy you’re with must be the luckiest man in the world to wake up next to you,” the third guy at the booth stated, “we’ll get today’s special. All of us. And here’s your tip in advance.” The customer handed Rex a twenty dollar bill, “thanks for the service, love.”

Rex nodded, wrote down their orders, and turned in the order to Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, and Echo in the back. He continued serving the rest of his section. The guys at table 7 kept talking to Rex, keeping a smile on his face as they enjoyed their orders. They hung around for a good hour before they paid and left. Rex cleared away the mess and found a hundred dollar bill and a note underneath a cup. He smiled and slipped it in his apron.

***

The restaurant closed around seven. Waxer and Wolffe mopped the floors as Rex, Tup, and Dogma cleaned the tables and windows. Fives and Cody split up the tips between everyone. Cody walked over to Rex and ran his calloused hands over his boyfriend’s arms. 

“What?” Rex looked at Cody with soft eyes.

“You did great today. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you,” Cody whispered in the blonde’s ear, “can’t wait to get you home.”

“Alright,” Rex smirked, finishing up his duties. 

“Fox?” Crys left the back room carrying baby Ares, “please explain.”

Crys held up Ares, who had homemade fox ears attached to his head. Ares giggled at his mommy, and Fox smiled. Crys rolled his eyes, an annoyed countenance on his face before he kissed his boyfriend and his son’s cheeks. 

Gregor herded everyone home. Alpha had dinner waiting. Homemade pizza and breadsticks wafted through out the house. Everyone ate and showered, Alpha checking up on everyone. After the entire house had settled in the living room, Echo stood up and faced the rest of the family. The clan went silent.

“Okay, everyone. Today we served over 200 customers, made over 300 orders, and had $45,878 in profits,” Echo reported, “we had a successful first day. And tips ran almost a thousand dollars. We are officially in the green.”

The clan clapped happily.

“So, as for the rest of the business week, we are expected, meagerly, to profit almost a hundred thousand dollars. Good job, everyone!” Echo stated.


End file.
